Un caso peculiar en Freddy s
by ElCaballeroGris
Summary: El restaurante Fazbear s Freddy Pizza, siempre ha sido un caso peculiar, siempre ha tenido sucesos que algunos catalogan de paranormales e incluso demoniacos, pero un caso tan curioso y extravagante como el que le paso a un guardia nocturno, será algo que recordara aquellos que lo vivieron, o lo oyeron relatar, por buen rato de su vida.
1. Prologo

**Advertencia**: Five Nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, sino a su autor correspondiente, solo la historia y OC´s mostrados en este escrito son parte de mi propiedad intelectual. La narración contiene escenas fuertes en contenido de violencia y sangre, ya están advertidos.

**Reglas:** _Cursivas_ muestran pensamientos propios de los personajes, "()" son posibles comentarios del autor.

* * *

Eran las 3: 31 de la madrugada en algún lugar de estados unidos; una noche hermosa y fría con una luna llena adornando el estrellado cielo. Entre el silencio y las penumbras, una joven suplicaba en rezo desesperado por su vida; una muchacha de 24 años, casi una niña en apariencia, temblaba con total miedo a su incierto destino. Se encontraba en una oficina pobremente iluminada de aspecto claustrofóbico. Su corazón latía con suma violencia, una palpitación que se podía escuchar con facilidad. Sus ojos se movían de lado a lado, observando las dos puertas abiertas que tenía a sus costados con paranoia y desconfianza. Sudaba frio, sudaba a montones en sus manos por el nerviosismo, mientras estas sostenían lo que parecía ser una tableta, que tampoco dejaba de mirar; cambiaba de canal las imágenes de esta Tablet, observando el tétrico lugar, que era en día un sitio donde los niños jugaban con total confianza, pero no era el caso esta noche, era su peor pesadilla, una jamás soñada en sus peores momentos. Se escuchó un ruido provenir de la oscuridad, ella casi lloraba por la angustia y estrés acumulados, brotaban de sus ojos pequeñas gotas que con valentía retenía a más no poder. Observo con detenimiento las tinieblas, intentando penetrar con sus ojos a estas, pronto, su mano se acercaba a uno de los costados de la puerta, donde yacían dos botones con las letras, "luz" y "cerrar"; apretó la primera durante un buen rato, solo para percibir el absoluto vacío del gris pasillo, suspiro con gran alivio, le era reconfortante ello, nuevamente dirigió su mirada a la Tablet: 24 % de energía podría apreciarse en esta junto con la hora: 3: 32, no había transcurrido gran tiempo, cada minuto que pasaba parecía ser una hora. La joven se desplomaba en una silla giratoria, mostraba en rostro su espíritu ya quebrantado, sus ojos de iris café ya percibían la falta de sueño por las ojeras que tenían junto con las venas rojas que resaltaban al estar tanto tiempo pegado a esa pantalla con tan poca luz, era un pésimo momento en su corta vida que siempre odiaría_, nunca en su vida volvería a tomar la decisión de trabajar en aquel lugar_, _ni aunque le pagaran lo debido,_ pensaba la joven con una sonrisa que aparecía y se desvanecía como el viento mismo. Escucho un sonido más fuerte provenir del mismo pasillo, volteo de reojo y noto una difuminada figura al fondo del corto pasillo, era alta esta en comparación de ella, lo más particular de la figura era que resaltaban dos enormes orejas, su corazón volvía latir con furor, pareciera que este saldría de su pecho; reacciono rápido la muchacha golpeando con el puño el botón que decía "cerrar"; de sus mejillas resbalaban las lágrimas, lágrimas de amargura e impotencia; su rostro resaltaba con ira mientras la joven presionaba su puño izquierdo con fuerza, _¿Por qué?,_ llego a preguntarse en su cabeza, nuevamente se dirigía a la Tablet, con tal de distraerse y no percibir la sombría figura que le observaba. Cambio de canal en canal, para solo notar la figura de lo que pareciera ser, _¿un pato?,_ llego a pensar con gracia, algo de su humor relucía ante la curiosa duda, de al ser un lugar tan a oscuras no podía saber la forma definitiva de los que la asechaban en su particular desventura. Entre su cambio de cámaras, noto con desagrado un hecho notorio; donde era la cueva del pirata, la cortina violeta se halla totalmente abierta. La iris de su ojo se ensancho, emitió un apagado gemido de terror; la adrenalina fluía a toda prisa por su cuerpo; salía disparada del asiento con tal de cerrar la otra puerta. El tiempo parecía congelarse, esa era la sensación que provocaba el miedo en todo su esplendor; pronto, por fatal descuido caía la joven al suelo, avía dado un mal paso y su cuerpo ahora se hallaba en el frio suelo, tenía ella la intención de levantarse inmediatamente, pero sentía aun ella esa sensación de torpe lentitud en su ser. Una sombra le cubría, subió la mirada y noto que al borde de la puerta se encontraba erguida una figura roja con un garfio en su mano izquierda, no podía apreciar del todo, lo que podría denominarse, su rostro, pero ella si alcanzaba a visualizar los colmillos, los afilados colmillos que parecían sonreírle con crueldad; _¿Por qué?, _volvía a resonar en su cabeza, esta vez con mayor aflicción. Presionaba con su garfio el botón de "cerrar" mientras la joven emitía un grito ahogado, un aullido que se dispersaría igual que el viento, con el tiempo.

Se podía decir que seguía viva, ello mostraba sus ojos, que seguían moviéndose; aunque su cuerpo, ya pálido, no se podría decir lo mismo. Observaba a sus captores, eran cuatro los que le rodeaban; podía distinguirlos, podía distinguirlos con el dolor, la rabia y la oscuridad que poco a poco parecía invadirle: un oso, un conejo, un pollo y un zorro, les enumero según su orden dicho, de izquierda a derecha; este último era el del garfio, quien sostenía un casco parecido a la cabeza del oso. De sus mejillas volvían a escurrir lágrimas de angustia y rencor a ellos, en especial al zorro, que poco a poco se le aproximaba y colocaba con fuerza el casco en su cabeza. Las varillas penetraban, rasgándola y magullando la sensible piel y tejido, sangraba a montones; era un dolor demasiado agudo para gritar, incluso si pudiera, una de esas varillas ya atravesaba su garganta, asfixiándola; otra dio en su ojo izquierdo, reventó el blando tejido blando, sacando con esto más de ese líquido carmesí que salía por borbotones; sus oídos no tuvieron mejor destino, los tímpanos no aguantaron la presión, dejándola completamente sorda. Terminaba el agónico proceso, y a su desgracia seguía viva, muriendo lentamente, pero aún viva para aguantar más minutos de aquella tortura. La observaron por un rato, con ánimos de retorcida diversión, luego, se largaban del horrido escenario; el oso salía por la única puerta, seguido del pollo y el conejo, el zorro fue el último, quien se quedó observando a su víctima un rato más, mostrando sus dientes como una sonrisa descarada al nefasto destino de la joven, regocijándose de su dolor y pena. Ella pronto caía, no era ningún blanco túnel o luz divina la que se la llevaba consigo, era la oscuridad la que nublaba su mente, moría, dejando en aprecio el donde y quien era su homicida; el zorro miro al ya inerte cadáver, al único ojo intacto de la difunta muchacha, solo para colocar su mano y garfio en su cabeza, y largarse como si de un trabajo aburrido más se tratase, dejando la escena de tal masacre, y al cuerpo mutilado en las mismas penumbras donde combatió por su vida.

Eran las 6: 29 del mismo nefasto día. Entraban dos hombres por la puerta grande, con bolsas negras en sus hombros, a la pizzería; ambos contemplaron el lugar con abrumador sueño, cerraron el sitio con llave y se dispusieron a su cometido, entrando por una puerta verde oscuro que decía en letras grandes, solo personal autorizado. La escena de la masacre estaba enfrente de ellos, y ambos hombres no parecían inmutarse lo más mínimo, la joven aun mostraba, tras la máscara del oso que la cubría, el rostro de la agonía que paso los últimos minutos de su vida, su sangre seguía fluyendo, ya no tan bien pues la mayor parte se encontraba cuajada, progresivamente del tieso cadáver.

\- ¡Maldición! esta vez se lucieron.- comento uno de los hombres al notar que había rastros de sangre en techo y paredes. Era un hombre de barba corta, café suave su cabello, con ojos tonalidad pistache y un uniforme verde fuerte que en letras en su espalda decían: "personal de limpieza"

\- Si, ¿Quién crees que haya sido esta vez?- pregunto su compañero que se hallaba a su diestra, un tanto más alto que él a primera vista. Era de aspecto lampiño, con cabello negro corto y ojos de tonalidad caramelo, tenía mismo uniforme.

\- Se mira joven, y por lo fresco que esta.- puso su mano en la barbilla mientras cerraba sus ojos, como pensando.-seguro fue Freddy

\- ¿Lo dice el gran Sherlock Holmes?- die en tono sarcástico, casi irritado, su compañero.- se te olvida que a nuestro querido oso le gusta reventar y sacar los intestinos, no sé si lo hace a propósito.- pronto se acercaba un poco más al cadáver, mirándolo de reojo.- pero ella no luce tan mal.

\- Tienes razón.- repuso el hombre de barba poniendo su puño cerrado en su palma.- ¿Bonnie o Chica?- dijo en tono divertido, tratando de adivinar.

\- Ninguno de los dos.

\- Gracias a dios, Bonnie es un desastre cuando se trata de víctimas.

\- Lo sé, le encanta el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose.

\- Trozos de huesos por todas partes: fémur, pelvis, costillas, espina dorsal…

\- Vaya, ya aprendiste anatomía humana.- irrumpió el del cabello moreno en tono hilarante.

\- Cualquiera, le encanta el sonido de su estruendo…- tenia nuevamente la mano en su barbilla, intentando pensar.- eso o el darnos más trabajo, recolectándolos todos por esta condenada habitación, como si de un jodido juego de rompecabezas se tratase.

\- ¿Qué te parece Chica?- en el momento colocaba la bolsa negra cerca del cadáver, sacando un trapeador de esta.

\- Chica siempre da mala grilla.

\- Si, el trabajo pasa de aquí a hacia allá… no sé porque esa pollo le encanta traer partes de los muertos a la cocina.

\- ¿Tal vez se los quiera comer?

\- Tal vez.

\- pero me impresiona que no demanden a esta pizzería.

\- ¿Lo dices por?- observo a su compañero, igual que el dejaba su bolsa en el suelo y sacaba un trapeador.

\- Hay ciertas cosas que se nos escapan, una oreja en la freidora, un ojo atrás de la estufa…enserio es un imagina, "mama, mama encontré la uña de alguien en mi pizza, menciona un niñato.- ponía su trapeador en un balde de agua tras hacer la voz aguda y continuaba su monologo.- va la madre furiosa a la cocina a reclamar al chef, solo para que diga este.- seguía moviendo el trapeador húmedo por el rojo suelo, esta vez hacía la voz más gruesa.- lo siento señora, esa uña no es de mis cocineros… ¡es de un jodido guardia nocturno que fue asesinado por nuestros animatronicos!- terminaba poniendo el ya manchado trapeador en el balde. Su compañero reía entre dientes, le resultaba graciosos el como movía los gestos de su rostro según la situación.

\- Son malos, lo son esos animatronicos.- seguía manteniendo la pequeña risa.- pero mira, han demandado a esta compañía por una cosa menor, una cucaracha viva en una ensalada, ¡y ha salido bien parada!

\- No son tan malos ellos, generan trabajo según el gobierno, y eso es bueno para la economía ¿no?

\- Vale, no son tan malos….

\- Pero tenían que dejarnos una tarea tan grande.- ya el hombre de barba comenzaba a sudar en la frente, se secaba con su brazo derecho.

\- En eso concuerdo contigo Carlos.

\- Sí, es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar bien; los meseros llegaran dentro de media hora, y no puedo trabajar bien con gritos de niñitas por un poco de sangre, así que a trabajar Paulo.

Ambos sujetos prosiguieron con su tare de "limpieza" menor durante su rato correspondiente, dejando cualquier rastro de aquella masacre nocturna impecable a la vista de los mirones y policías.

Habían terminado fatigadora tarea de limpieza del cuarto de servicio, solo para sentarse ese dúo a orillas de la cueva del pirata, donde residía el asesino de la joven.

\- Odio lunes.- anuncio Carlos a toda voz en su cansancio.

\- No, el lunes te odia a ti.

\- Es mutuo el odio entonces.

Paulo sonreía a su compañero, que se hallaba totalmente empapado en su propio jugo como solía decir él, reposaba acostado de espalda en la fría madera, a pocos centímetros de la cortina entre abierta. Carlos miraba detenidamente con sus ojos color pistache el entreabierto junto con el cartel con letras negras que indicaba "fuera de servicio".

\- Paulo, paulo…paulo.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntaba su compañero mosqueado de la repetición.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Carajo, Carlos, chiste más malo.- ponía su mano en su cara en gesto de vergüenza.

\- Pero te encantan.- Carlos por contrario de su compañero, mostraba en dibujo de su rostro una inmensa sonrisa, un tanto tonta.

\- Seria así, si no fueran tan tontos.- seguía su tono irritado.

Carlos seguía alegre de molestar a su amigo y compañero; dejo pasar unos minutos para volver a voltear su mirada y concentración en la cueva del pirata, observaba con atención las tinieblas, y a duras penas podía notar que en el fondo, yacía lo que parecía ser un animatronico, posando como los mismos cadáveres que solían limpiar en esa habitación, un tanto inquietante el haber hecho esa correlación.

\- Paulo.

\- Espero que no sea ninguno de tus chistes, pues si no…

\- ¿Por qué siempre nos sentamos a descansar en donde está el animatronico que asesina al guardia nocturno?

La seriedad de las palabras de su amigo se hacía notar, quedaba silenciado ante ello, pensando un rato en su respuesta.

\- Bueno tú fuiste el de la idea, en primer lugar.

La sonrisa y manera relajada de su compañero volvía, como la de un arlequín al momento de su obra.

\- Sí, porque nos encanta el peligro.- se ponía derecho Carlos, dejando de estar acostado.

\- El peligro…

\- Así es.- refuto con confianza.- Solo que, ¿porque debe ser siempre este coyote?

Foxy, en todo el momento no se encontraba como tal "dormido", o como le solían decir algunos "apagado", ya hacía rato escuchaba la conversación de esos dos, y noto muy bien las palabras del hombre de barba, _¿Coyote?, decía ese grumete de agua dulce que jamás en su vida sabía lo que era un zorro de verdad_, pensó con enfado de su imponentica, pues podía permanecer "despierto", pero no móvil a hora diurna.

\- Zorro.- corrigió su amigo.

\- Está muy escuálido para ser un zorro.

_Escuálido será él, cuando le saque las vísceras con el garfio_, seguía renegando de su imposibilidad de siquiera soltar su famoso grito que a más de un guardia dejo congelado en su momento, le era sumamente injusto ello.

\- Eso tengo que admitirlo.

\- Si lo comparas con Chica, suerte que esta no come pues se lo zamparía al pobre de una.

_Si, chica avía engordado un poco_, reflexiono el pirata en su entorno oscuro, era algo que ninguno de los animatronicos le quería decir a la única integrante femenina del grupo, pues heriría sus sentimientos, o algo peor.

\- Pero entonces ¿te gusta tanto el peligro?

\- ¿Por qué no? Es lo que nos vuelve hombres.

Reía internamente el zorro al escuchar esas palabras, _hombre se decía, y posiblemente no aguantaría ninguna noche ninguno de los dos_.

\- Entonces porque no te pones como guardia nocturno, ¿a ver cómo vas contra ellos?

_Seria gustoso de ver_.

\- Porque te ocuparía a ti también.- refutaba con tono infantil.

_Y se decían hombres_, _grumetes_.

\- ¿A mí?- colocaba su mano, señalándose.

\- Sí, porque…- Carlos acercaba mas su cara a su compañero

\- ¿Porque?

\- ¡Somos mejores amigos!- dio con gran alegría un grito que hizo eco, tras alzar las manos al aire.

El zorro agradecía el ser máquina, pues ante la escenita, ya hubiese vomitado irremediablemente a la muestra de cursilería, _¿y se decían hombres, los dos?_

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe.- concluyo Paulo, sosteniendo con su brazo el hombro de su camarada.

_Eso se podría arreglar,_ dio con pensamiento descarado el zorro.

\- O un animatronico maniaco.

_Posiblemente, más que una simple predicción para los tontos._

\- Y…y si fuéramos guardias nocturnos ¿crees que nos harían lo mismo que al resto?- preguntaba con inocencia Carlos.

\- Lo más probable, o tal vez no.

_No, no sería lo mismo, no les pondrían en un traje a desangrarse en él_, pensó y visualizo la escena, el tenerlos a los dos hombres llorando desconsolados como niñitas pequeñas en la oficina, les destriparía y adornaría su morada con sus intestinos mientras su cabezas las pondría, ya destajadas, en los inodoros.

\- Cinco noches en Freddy´s, es aquí donde tú quieres estar.- cantaba su compañero con ánimos

\- Enserio, ¿no estas lo suficientemente cansado para cantar esa tonta melodía?

\- No es tonta.- se defendió un tanto ofendido.- pero, sí. Tengo sed ¿tú no?

\- ¿Tienes algún refresco?

\- Coca light.

\- Perfecto.

Su compañero sacaba de la bolsa negra, un envase de Coca-Cola Zero un poco manchado. Tenía su mano, en ofrecimiento, la gaseosa cerca de Paulo, mientras este le juzgaba con la mirada.

\- ¿ocurre algo?- preguntaba consternado con su sonrisa aun en rostro.

\- Sí. No es light.

\- ¿no son iguales?- ya se encontraba totalmente anonadado ante la respuesta de su amigo.

\- No.

_Los tontos nacen y ellos se juntan_, se dio en respuesta para sí mismo el zorro, solo para concluir con, _tener a dos parecidos en la guardia nocturna sería un infierno, volverse amigos de alguno de ellos sería más que improbable ¿y enamorarse?, ni aunque los circuitos fallasen, _pronto el animatronico rojo dejaba en paz su mente, y se ponía a descansar lo que pudiese, la noche seria joven y atareada.

Salían del lugar los dos camaradas a la calle, dejando la pizzería sola por un rato; ya habían puesto la "basura" en su lugar, en el compartimiento de desechos orgánicos como dictaban las únicas normas de higiene que acataba el negocio. Les era una mañana un tanto agradable siendo pleno invierno. Carlos observaba como un niño pequeño a un adulto a su compañero.

\- ¿no tienes hambre?, Yo sí.

\- Si.- respondía un tanto indiferente el hombre de cabello moreno.- un poco.

\- Qué tal si vamos a una Susheria.

\- Se dice restaurante de Sushi, no Susheria.

\- Da lo mismo, se entiende.

Paulo se mantenía serio, mientras Carlos reía con los ojos cerrados adelantándose en paso. Tropezaba por su descuido el hombre de cabello castaño con una persona, era una muchacha por el pequeño gemido de dolor que soltó.

\- ¡Lo…lo siento, no me fije!- se disculpaba con suma pena ante la muchacha que derribo al suelo con su cuerpo, era de su mismo tamaño, pero él tenía más fuerza en musculatura por lo que no le fue difícil derivarla por accidente.

\- Ya viste tonto, por tu descuido la terminaste lastimando.- regaño duramente a su amigo, este metía su cabeza entre hombros.

\- No…estoy bien, fue mi culpa.- respondía con dulce voz la joven.

Era ella de cabello moreno corto, no le quedaba nada mal a su estructura ósea que bien, como toda mujer era fina en comparación con su contra parte masculina; tenía la tez leche y ojos café oscuro; en si parecía frágil en toda su composición, mas no en huesos, ello se notaba en sus cachetes que tenían cierta redondez; esbelta seria la palabra más adecuada a su estética. El hombre de cabello castaño daba su mano en muestra de disculpas, ella lo tomaba y se paraba del duro asfalto. Estaba confirmado, eran de la misma estatura a simple vista, ambos lucían como pequeños seres en comparaciones su amigo, paulo, que bien no era un gigante, pero si rebasaba por dos centímetros la media.

\- Perdone… fue mi error el no fijarme.

\- Perdónelo, fue su error el nacer tonto.- su amigo le miraba juiciosamente, normalmente él no era el chistoso, pero cuando lo era parecía que lo hacía con tal de molestarle.

La joven reía de la discusión de los dos hombres, le daba tanto gracia como vergüenza en su rostro el estar ante tal pareja de amigos; pronto parecía que recordaba algo, su cara bien no se tornaba seria, volvía a cierta normalidad.

\- Disculpen, tengo que retirarme.

Ella nuevamente caminaba, los dos le dejaban vía libre a su destino. Carlos le observo un rato, se le hacía peculiarmente familiar la joven con la que tropezó, intento recordar, pero no se le venía en la mente en aquel momento. Ambos, siguieron caminando. Paulo le miraba con una sonrisa descarada, algo extraño en él.

\- Ya, te pareció bonita.

\- Si esta bonita…

\- Todo un don juan.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!

\- ¿Entonces porque la seguiste mirando

\- Es solo que….me pareció un tanto familiar.

\- Claro.

\- Tú sabes que yo tengo novia.

\- Si, imaginaria.

\- Maldición, tú ya la viste, es solo….que hace tiempo no la visito.- su tonalidad era más apagada, Paulo se dio cuenta de ello y desdibujo su anterior sonrisa.

\- Vale, te invito un sushi, solo si olvidas esto ¿de acuerdo?- levanto la mirada su amigo, parecía que su ánimo y curiosidad revivían.

\- De acuerdo.- dijo con suma energía.

Ambos chocaron los puños en gesto de pacto, y se dispusieron a encontrar un restaurante.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el escrito que presento hoy. No soy gran autor del romance, que se supone que tratara este Fic, es más, me considero pésimo, pero un reto como este ha llamado un tanto la atención. Algo que no he advertido, es que pienso ser un tanto lento, descriptivo y tal vez barroco, espero no serles aburrido o tedioso. Sin más les dejo y pido de favor que comenten a su agrado, recuerden que cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida.**

**Adiós, y tengan una linda tarde.**

**P.D para los que preguntan si existirá secuela (¿precuela?) con los toys de "5 cuentos de Freddy´s", diré que así es, solo que será con otro nombre (era un cuento por animatronico, ya ven que son más de cinco XD) y en su debido momento.**


	2. Primera noche Reecuentro

Se hallaba sentada en una silla, no tan cómoda, la joven de cabello moreno; vestía una blusa roja, con una chaqueta, botas y pantalones negros. Hacía rato la habían dejado sola en aquel reconfortante despacho, se había quitado la bufanda roja navideña por el calor del lugar, dejándola enredada en la misma silla. El tiempo transcurría a sonido del tic-tac del viejo reloj que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes del despacho, miraba impaciente la joven el escritorio que se encontraba delante de ella, observaba los adornos que habían en el como una niña pequeña en la oficina de su padre. Fijo sus ojos sobre un objeto que posaba en aquel escritorio, eran esas canicas montadas en un hilo, que al agarrar una y soltarla, provocaba por inercia que las demás se movieran. Movía sus pies con impaciencia, quedo observado la puerta, y tras ver que no había moros en la costa, dirigió su mano a ese objeto, agarro con cuidado una de las bolas metálicas, subiéndola y dejándola luego caer para que hiciera su efecto, causando su particular sonido de chasqueo de metal contra metal. Sonreía ligeramente ante lo relajante que era.

La puerta atrás de su espalda se habría, lo noto y se exalto, casi dando un brinquito como niño ante una travesura, uso sus manos y dejo quieto las bolas, apagando el sonido. Entraba un hombres de traje formal, de cuerpo fornido y gran estatura; parecía joven, incluso teniendo todo el pelo cubierto de un blanco como nieve en forma de coleta; tenía su mano derecha lo que parecía ser un portafolio. Volteo a mirar a la joven.

-Perdone mi tardanza, tenía negocios que atender allá afuera.

Quedo ella en silencio, observándole con esos ojos que parecían en su momento grandes platos. El hombre sonreía ante su invitada, se situó en su asiento, frente al escritorio. Agarro con su mano el mismo objeto que ella hace un momento, e inicio nuevamente el sonido de las bolas de metal chocando unas con otras, él suspiro un rato.

\- Si, sin duda es bastante desestresante esta cosa.

Sonreía nerviosamente la muchacha ante la curiosa ironía. Él se mantenía en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y las manos unidas sobre la mesa; inhalo y exhalo mientras parecía estar en una especie de trance. Pronto parecía recapacitar a lo que venía originalmente al lugar.

\- Perdone, perdone de nuevo…el trabajo este día ha sido bastante; es mejor que prosigamos con lo suyo.

Coloco el portafolio sobre el escritorio, sacando varias hojas que posiblemente la joven tendría que rellenar o leer con tal de obtener su trabajo. Acomodo el hombre los formularios correspondientes y dejo el portafolio a un lado suyo.

\- Entonces, ¿usted es la señorita…?

\- Carolina.- respondió con dulce cortesía.- Carolina Beltrán.

\- Carolina.- reía con alegría al repetir el nombre.- ¿a qué viene a trabajar en Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza Entretainment?

\- Mire el anuncio que requerían un guardia, y aunque no tengo tanta experiencia en vigilancia, necesito el dinero para pagar lo que queda en deuda de mi universidad.

\- La universidad.- repetía nuevamente las palabras de Carolina como si de una obviedad se tratase.- sí. ¿y cuántos años tienes?

\- 24 años, vivo sola; mi familia se encuentra en otro país, por lo que me envían algo de dinero para la renta.

\- Toda una jovencita, sin duda seguro serás de esas nuevas generaciones que lo ven todo con actitud ante los retos que pone la vida.

\- Gracias.

\- No hay de que, los jóvenes siempre son bienvenidos a trabajar aquí; y he mirado su currículo, y usted es adecuada para el trabajo.

\- ¿en serio?

\- Si, ya solo tiene que firmar el contrato.

Acercaba el hombre una pila de hojas bien acomodadas hacia la joven. Leía ella con detenimiento el contrato, decía algo sobre guardar silencio en confidencialidad sobre todo respecto a la pizzería y varios artículos penales que no sabían de que trataban, enlazados con lo anteriormente dicho, _seria por privacidad y mantener en secreto alguna receta de la pizzería_, pensó con inocencia.

\- Firme en esa línea, por favor.- decía el hombre, señalando con el dedo la última línea a la derecha del papel.- y recuerde leer las letras pequeñas, no querríamos incidentes.

Parecía encontrarse distraída, no notaba la peculiar sonrisa que mostraba de costado a costado el hombre que tenía delante suyo. Tomo uno de los plumones que yacían reposando sobre la mesa y puso su nombre y firma en el lugar indicado, la tinta era de un color carmesí fuerte, algo extraño a su vista, pero no le tomo mucha importancia al hecho.

\- Listo.- decía sus palabras con una sonrisa reluciente en cara.

\- Bien, entonces le doy la bienvenida oficialmente como guardia nocturno en el equipo Fazbear.

\- Muchas gracias, no se arrepentirá señor Fazbear.

Él pronto comenzaba a reír, mirándole como la niña que era.

\- No señorita Carolina, no soy el señor Fazbear.

\- ¿no?

\- Soy su abogado, el representante legal para que se entienda bien, yo normalmente me encargo de estos asuntos cuando el señor Fazbear… se encuentra indispuesto, y este es uno de los casos, por su enfermedad.

Ella parecía un tanto sorprendida, mientras el hombre parecía tomárselo con calma.

\- Sí, es una desgracia ello.- desvio por un rato su mirada aquel hombre y continuo hablando.-, pero los negocios deben continuar; dejando de lado eso, ¿ya sabe a qué hora comienza su trabajo?

Ella dio en gesto de si, al mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Entonces eso es todo, mi número de celular se lo darán luego, junto con su uniforme; recuerde llegar con una hora de anticipación.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Que pase una buena instancia en su trabajo, y tenga suerte.

Salía la joven disparada, salía del despacho a toda prisa con la satisfacción de tener lo que quería en su rostro. Dejaba al hombre solo, con la puerta entre abierta, él se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras silbaba una canción un tanto conocida.

\- Tenga mucha suerte…- Repetía en tono cansado, cerrando la puerta de su despacho.

La noche era hermosa, con una luna llena resaltando en el negro cielo, forrado de cientos de estrellas. Carolina lo contemplaba con aires de nostalgia, observado por un rato el inmenso espectro blanco que se encontraba encima de su cabeza. Suspiro un rato, solo para contemplar el ya abandonado negocio de pizza que tenía enfrente. Vestía ya con su uniforme azul, no muy abrigador para la época del año en que se encontraba, pero necesario según el contrato. Abría con su palma la puerta de cristal, y se adentraba en el oscuro lugar. Tenían unas pocas luces aun encendidas, apenas iluminaban las penumbras que le rodeaban, pero era mejor que estar a ciegas. No tenía lámpara alguna que iluminara su camino, su celular contaba con alumbrado, pero gastaría pila innecesariamente, ni poseía conocimiento de donde llegaría a trabajar la joven; intento orientarse por cuenta propia, pero tropezaba con las mesas y giraba en círculos sin rumbo aparente. Topaba con una puerta de color verde, apenas podía distinguir las palabras que se encontraban marcadas. Puso su mano en el frio picaporte, con fin de abrirlo. Una mano poso sobre su hombro con rigidez, haciendo que un viento helado pasara por su espalda. Un nudo en su garganta se formó inmediatamente, el tiempo parecía pasar lento, ella estaba punto de soltar una patada sea quien fuere, cuando al voltear noto que se trataba de un joven vestido de camarero. Detuvo la mayor parte de su fuerza, pero aun así dio el golpe en el joven totalmente incauto de la mala reacción de Carolina, debió haber sido un ligero golpe, de no ser que ella poseía aun sus botas, que tenían metal forrado en la punta. El muchacho retrocedió unos pasos por el dolor, mientras ella mantenía en rostro, la vergüenza de su acto.

\- ¡Perdone, perdone!, no sabía…pensé que era…

\- No hay problema.- comentaba el joven, sobándose la costilla.- debí avisarle antes.

Las tinieblas no permitían a su visión, ver con claridad las características del rostro del muchacho, solo notaba el color de sus ojos, que eran esto de un azul brillante. El joven parecía recomponerse del golpe, irguiéndose un poco más, estando cara a cara de Carolina.

\- Perdóneme, debí asustarla.- sus palabras eran sinceras, no mostraban más intención que las simples disculpas. A primera vista, pareciera que él, era ligeramente más alto.- ¿Usted es de casualidad el nuevo guardia nocturno?

Carolina contesto de manera positiva, haciendo su cabeza de arriba a bajo. Pareciera que el rostro del camarero se volvía fúnebre, no podía comprobarlo por la carencia de luz, pero lo sentía; luego recobraba su aspecto serio.

\- No debería estar por aquí; este no es su lugar.

\- Me hallo un poco perdida, ¿podría ayudarme?

\- Claro, lo haría con gusto por un compañero de trabajo.

Caminaba por delante, y ella le seguía. Pasaban por uno de los pasillos, que resultaba ser además de bastante oscuro, corto y claustrofóbico. Él paraba frente a la puerta de la oficina, mostrando en mano que ese era el lugar. No era el lugar ideal para un trabajo cómodo, era mejor iluminado que resto del edificio, pero la luz seguía poseyendo ese aspecto mortecino, había un poster en la pared, junto en detalle varios dibujos hechos por los niños que pasaban su rato en la pizzería; tenía un escritorio lleno de distintas cosas, un ventilador, algunas televisiones y una extraña magdalena con ojos.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- No hay de qué.

\- ¿Y porque el lugar esta tan solo?

Normalmente los empleados no se quedan tan tarde, no acostumbran el hacerlo.- callo por un rato, pareciera que meditaba sobre algo. Luego volvía en si.- yo por mi parte tenía unos últimos negocios que atender en el lugar.

La luz había ayudado un poco a la vista de Carolina, que aprecia acostumbrarse al ambiente. Podía ver mejor al muchacho, era de piel blanca, con un cabello corto dorado, era bastante fino en apariencia. Miraba el joven su muñeca izquierda, donde tenía un reloj, marcaba las 11: 45.

\- Es mejor que me vaya yendo.- su rostro lucia serio y triste, parecía querer sonreír, pero algo se lo impedía.- ¡tenga suerte esta noche!

\- Gracias.- respondía con sonrisa en rostro.

El joven pasaba con calma el pasillo, desvaneciéndose a sus ojos tras unos cuantos metros. Quedaba sola en tétrico lugar, sola a su creencia.

Eran las 11: 59 según el reloj que se mostraba en la tableta, que sostenía entre manos. Marcaban las 12:00, y se podía escuchar por la oficina en eco, una insistente llamada. Le había sorprendido pues no miraba ningún teléfono en la mesa o debajo de esta; este cesaba, y entraba la voz de un hombre saludando un poco nervioso; pareciera que el lugar se tornaba un tanto más lúgubre de lo normal. Escucho con atención el extraño mensaje, le daban la bienvenida a Carolina al empleo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al oír de parte del hombre la línea "Fazbear Entrentiment no es responsable de daños a la propiedad o persona. Al descubrir del daño o muerte, se será presentado tras 90 días a las autoridades la desaparición de la persona, o tan pronto se limpien y blanqueen las instalaciones, y cambien las alfombras". _Debía ser una mala broma, una broma de parte de alguien_, pensaba aterrada la joven, pero meditándolo, no tenía a nadie que fuera a hacerla, tal vez los empleados con tal ver al guardia de turno aterrorizado, pero no se escuchaba la grabación como si de una broma se tratase. Seguía escuchando, y mencionaba sobre los animatronicos y un modo libre. "meterlos en un traje con endoesqueleto, provocar la muerte tras ello", era la gota que derramaba el vaso. _Una pésima broma, era una pésima broma para causarle miedo, eso debía ser, _reflexionaba un tanto nerviosa, pero su hipótesis se derrumbaba poco a poco con el incesante sonido de unos pasos provenir del pasillo, observo la tableta y cambio de canal, era un cuarto con un animatronico sentado sobre una mesa, no encajaba la escena. _Freddy, Chica, Bonnie_, fue enumerando en su mente, eran los tres personajes que daban fama a la pizzería, y faltaban dos de ellos. Dos animatronicos le observaban en las puertas, a su derecha era un conejo morado; a su izquierda, una pollo amarilla. Carolina se encontraba plantada en su silla, horrorizada como estos dos seres no solo le observaban, si no que le sonreían con cinismo, se encontraba rodeada. Las intenciones de los dos estaban más que claras según el hombre que había anteriormente escuchado, no se movía, como si estuviese paralizada de terror, peor en realidad se encontraba pensando, pensando de manera rápida del modo de salir de tal embrollo, observo con cuidado las dos puertas donde casi reposaban los monstruos, habían dos botones, uno blanco que decía "Luz", y otro rojo, que decía "Cerrar". Tenía la joven las botas desabrochadas, tenía un plan. Por el impulso de la adrenalina, agarro ambas botas, y arrojo con fuerza, cada uno, al dichoso botón de pánico, acertando el blanco.

Ella era fuerte en el interior, aunque en rostro mostrase una expresión de asombro y horror. Tomo su celular y recordando el número de aquel hombre, comenzó a marcar. Espero con nerviosismo, le temblaba la mano por la adrenalina que fluía en torrentes por toda su sangre, tenía pegado en su oreja el celular, con el sonido de espera atravesando su mente cómos si de agujas punzantes se tratasen. Cesaba, parecía que contestaba aquel hombre; quería la joven expresar su molestia de lo ocurrido, pedir la renuncia inmediatamente, que la sacaran de esa pesadilla si es que no era un sueño abominable, aunque ella mantuviese una sonrisa de alegre al ser tomada en cuenta, esta desaparecía al escuchar del teléfono lo que aprecia se runa grabación, decía: "Por favor, llame en otro momento, me encuentro ocupado en estos momentos con un asunto urgente, si tiene alguna duda, abra el segundo cajón del escritorio que tiene enfrente, muchas gracias por su comprensión".

Resbalaba el celular de sus manos, apretaba la joven el puño derecho con toda su fuerza, mientras sus piernas temblaban por la impotencia y vacío que sentía en aquellos momentos_. Maldito desgraciado_, paso en su mente con suma rapidez, _¿Qué asunto era más urgente que la vida de un ser humano?_, reflexiono por un momento, un poco más calmada. Se desplomo sobre la silla giratoria, con la mano en el rostro. Observo por un rato el cajón que existía en el escritorio, lo abrió solo por curiosidad. Había solamente una hoja, la tomo y con la poca luz que había, empezó a leer: "El contrato con la compañía Fazbear señala en su apartado de obligaciones, que el empleado asume bajo su palabra, el mantener discreción de todo lo ocurre dentro de Freddy´s, no corresponder como debe a ello será uno enjuiciado bajo pena de 25 años de cárcel; el mantenerse como mínimo 5 días trabajando activamente para poder renunciar, de no serlo se le dará la máxima pena del estado, cadena perpetua; y el asumir que la seguridad del empleado está bajo su propia cuenta y no bajo el de la compañía como tal. Se pide de favor el seguir las instrucciones de las grabaciones nocturnas. "Solo suspiro tras leerlo, estaba indefensa, indefensa en cualquier aspecto, pero tendría que salir de esa. _Será una larga noche_.

Descansaba el zorro en su ambiente, rodeado de la oscuridad que apaciguaba la mente, y sin los molestos ruidos de los niños que antes amaba y deseaba estar siempre con ellos; las cosas cambiaban y desde el día en que lo pusieron fuera de servicio, cambiaron para mal. Tendido en la fría madera se encontraba, con el garfio de su mano derecha a modo de almohada. Era bastante aburrido encontrarse solo.

\- ¡Foxy!… ¡Foxy! ¿estas despierto?- susurraba alguien cerca de la cortina.

El zorro se quedaba dónde estaba, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por levantarse o contestar.

\- ¿Foxy?

Era insistente aquel que estaba atrás de la cortina. Entro con duda un conejo morado al lugar. Él era su amigo, posiblemente el más íntimo del grupo que componían; algunas veces contento tras lucirse al tocar su guitarra, otras veces preocupado por el estado del zorro, y en muchas ocasiones, escuchando los relatos de alta mar, que solían ser para los niños que dejaron de visitarle. Hoy parecía ser uno de esos días.

\- Si, Bonnie.- decía Foxy tras abrir sus parpados y levantarse.-, estoy despierto.

\- Qué bien.- sonreía con ánimos el conejo.

\- ¿Qué ocupas marinero?- Foxy daba en acaricio la cabeza y orejas del conejo con su mano izquierda, no parecía molestarle, pero si se mostraba un rubor, como un tomate su cara, le avergonzaba, pero no decía nada.- ¿un cuento tal vez?- reía entre dientes el zorro, el tratar siempre a su mejor amigo como un niño pequeño, le encantaba.

\- No.- era una respuesta seca, pero no carecía de su tono alegre.- me preguntaba si… ¿podrías jugar con nosotros?

\- ¿Tan temprano?

\- Lo sé, no sueles entrar hasta más tarde.

\- Para darles a ustedes ventaja, pequeño grumete.

\- Claro, claro…- el conejo se alejaba un poco, acercándose levemente a la cortina.- hay nuevo guardia.

\- ¿Qué tiene de especial? Siempre hay un nuevo guardia con el cual jugar y mostrarle…

\- Parece ser distinto.- irrumpió con ánimos el conejo.

\- ¿De qué manera?

\- Bueno, chica y yo le quisimos dar la bienvenida, se quedó paralizada por un momento.- su voz se volvía cada vez más excitada.- estaba seguro que esta ve iba ser mía.

\- Si es que chica no te lo quitaba, incluso cuando tú llegaras primero.

\- Si chica es un poco tramposa.- rodo sus ojos al recordarlo.-, pero dejando eso, reacciono muy bien, se hizo la muerta, creí que el había dado un paro cardiaco, ¡cuando nos cerró a los dos la puerta al mismo tiempo!

\- Je, un tanto interesante el guardia nuevo.

\- Por eso quiero que juegues con nosotros.

\- Tal vez…

\- Seguro les ganare a todos en esta, lo presiento.

\- Claro marinero, claro.

Bonnie se retiraba del lugar, saliendo por la cortina entre abierta; el zorro parecía interesarle, ponía su garfio en su mentón con tal de pensar mejor lo escuchado, normalmente daba el tres días de ventaja, pero cuando Bonnie o Chica le convencían que el guardia si podía ser un reto, entraba en acción desde el primer momento. Quedo un rato más entre las sombras, sentado con los parpados cerrados, la curiosidad le tentaba, asomo la cabeza por la cortina, observado la cámara que parecía muerta, salía un poco del lugar, luego salía otro poco, y luego otro poco. Al poco rato iniciaba en carrera, directo a la oficina por el pasillo derecho.

La pesadilla seguía, eran las 4: 45 y la pesadilla continuaba. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en la pantalla de la tableta, cambiaba cada rato las estaciones de las cámaras, con tal de mantener a todos esos monstruos lo más controlados posibles, de vez en cuando no miraba uno de los tres checaba en las puertas, dando a la tecla de "luz". En uno de los cambios dio al pasillo que tenía a su lado; su corazón se helaba al ver a uno de los animatronicos corriendo a su posición, no distinguía bien quien era, pero no quiera averiguarlo la joven; dio rápidamente al botón del pánico, cerrando en la cara al zorro. Podía escuchar tras ello los sonidos del constante golpe contra la puerta de metal que le evitaba una muerte segura.

\- ¡Déjame en paz; vete, vete!.

El zorro dejo de tocar la puerta con su garfio, rasguñándola. Le pareció un tanto chillona la voz, _una niña abrían contratado esta vez, _pensó entre rato el zorro, solo por confirmar se acercó algo a la gruesa ventana con tal de observar de quien se trataba, notaba Foxy a la joven Carolina, a sus ojos lo era una niña asustada en un rincón, y por peculiaridad, le parecía algo familiar, la había visto en otra parte, pero no se acordaba donde, _una vieja cliente_, concluyo como respuesta, solían alguno que tuvieron la infancia en Freddy´s a trabajar en el lugar, sin esperarse las barbaridades que aguardaban en el lugar, sin importar lo anteriormente apegados que eran estos a los animatronicos, todos tenían por definición el mismo destino si es que no pasaban las noches con cautela.

\- Niña tonta.- pensó en voz alta el zorro.

Estaba algo asustada, se acostumbraba con el pasar del tiempo pero se hallaba asustada, pero juraba que aquella voz gruesa la había escuchado, no era una treta de parte de su mente al encontrarse en tal ambiente. El zorro le había hablado, o ello parecía.

\- ¡No soy una niña!.- respondía aun con duda y nerviosismo en su voz.-, ¡Monstruo!

Foxy sin hacer más, mostraba sus dientes afilados, con tal de intimidarla, ella se mantenía firme, sudaba frio, pero no retrocedió ni un paso. _Valiente la grumete_, concluyo en su mente, solo para retirarse a su cueva.

Seguía sobreviviendo la joven, eran las 5: 59. Suspiro un rato al notar que los animatronicos parecían volver a su lugar, pero no se atrevía a salir del lugar. Eran las 6: 20 y seguía atrincherada en la oficina, con miedo de llevarse una desagradable sorpresa, aunque le había mencionado que terminaba la tortura a las 6:00. Estaba abrazada de los brazos en las piernas, temblando por la adrenalina que seguía fluyendo como rio en desborde. Escucho que alguien abría la puerta del negocio, camino temblorosa a donde la puerta, el pasillo seguía a oscuras, reunió el poco temple en su interior y traspaso la oscura senda.

\- Otro día, otra jordana, ¿no Carlos?

\- Preferiría que fuera otro día, otro sushi gratis en la mesa.

\- Y así terminaras engordando.

\- Tonterías.

\- Claro, claro.- pronto su compañero toqueteaba el entre costado de su compañero.- ¿y esto también las son?

\- ¡No es nada!.- refunfuño al comentario.- Solo musculo.

\- ¿Musculo?- parecía que se le encimaba mas Paulo.- yo creo que tendrás que hacer, dieta.- su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Dieta?!- parecía incrédulo y nervioso.- yo no ocupo dieta.

Pronto ambos paraban de bromear cuando alguien por el pasillo parecía acercárseles, su paso era torpe, arrastrándose por la pared como una cría ciega buscando a su madre. Era la joven Carolina que se desplomaba en el pecho de uno de los hombres, en el cuerpo de Paulo.

\- ¿eh, estas bien niña?

\- ¿Cómo va estar bien Carlos? ¡No ves que es la guardia del turno nocturno!

Carlos entraba en un silencio profundo, meditando lo que estaba ocurriendo con la joven desvalida. Ella pronto no aguanto la presión que había soportado durante la noche, la presión en su corazón, mente y viseras, vomitaba en el suelo, tocia entre temblores, sus ojos ce cerraban al sentir del dolor, entraba en un estado de semi conciencia.

\- Umm, desastre en el pasillo 2, favor de limpiar.- hacia su mano como un megáfono.

\- Carlos deja de bromear y ayúdame con ella.- dio en mirada de reproche a su amigo.- trae algo agua.

\- Si, en el momento.- dijo en tono ya serio.

\- Una noche dura, ¿no?

Divagaba carolina, pensando, _Todo es un sueño, mañana será normal_, aunque en su corazón sabía que ello no era cierto, poco a poco perdía la conciencia la joven, sintiendo que todo aquello había pasado en algún momento de su vida, como una cinta trabada, pronto la mente quedaba en un fondo de nieve.

* * *

**Y tras quien sabe cuántas glaciaciones me he decidido aparecer, perdonen mi inconstancia, pero entre los famosos "bloqueos" y el estar en ultimas en mi universidad no me dan espacio en mi mente, dejando de lado aquello, debo avisar que bien tenia hecho el capítul ya hechos, he decidido borrarles, no me gustaron mucho (soy muy quisquilloso) y con ello tardare "algo" mas, pero no se preocupen los que querían seguirme, esta historia no quedara en el limbo, tendrá un final apropiado. Bien siendo esto, todo lo que tengo que informar, me despido de momento. Se aceptan cualquier pregunta ante dudas, críticas y quejas respecto a mi fic o a mi persona, son libres de ello, ejerzan su voluntad.**

**Adiós, y tengan una lina tarde.**


End file.
